


时光回溯

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPS
Genre: M/M, 秦国骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 一段回忆，一个过往，一场误会。





	1. 收起你明晃晃的剑；它们沾了露水会生锈的

**Author's Note:**

> 史向架空，如果成蟜没有叛乱，如果他在征战中活了下来，如果他在二十年后回到咸阳。

他已经数不清上一次见到弟弟是什么时候，至少那时他们都风华正茂，明眸如水。他离开的时候秋风萧瑟，马蹄悠扬，战鼓相随，好像离开时也带走了一部分跳动在嬴政胸腔里的东西。砰。砰。  
现在青发中夹杂着银丝，嬴政惊异于自己早已平静如暗渠的心还会颤抖，轻微地刺痛着，和记忆里那个无知而脆弱的少年一样慌乱无措。这时候再见，他忍不住拿自己丈量过去，尽管成蟜的肩头已经略高于自己，他心里浮现的还是儿时的成蟜。他想象或者回忆着那个幼童，走在如今落叶满地的小径上一定是兴高采烈，又蹦又跳；他丈量着，成蟜瘦弱的脊背贴紧他的胸膛，而他的双臂环住纤细的腰身，嘴唇和鼻翼埋进弟弟颈部的发尾，看他指着幕布般的天空，细数鳞光闪烁的星河。他在丈量一颗心的深度，一寸寸抚摸过结痂的伤口。当他微微侧头，挂着平和的笑容询问一别后多少春秋，那余光却在成蟜的眉眼上流转：柔弱的五官舒展开，锋利的浓眉映衬着挺拔的鼻梁，唯有红润的双唇和记忆里不差一二。在成蟜蹙眉认真地思考时，嬴政翻找着过去，叹息着要是不知道一个人八岁的模样、十八岁的模样，爱上他会多么奇怪。  
离京时蟜十八，如今……怕是近二十年了。  
只是二十年。嬴政差一点脱口而出。在被那双认真而清澈的眸子的凝视下，他吞咽着，无话可说，挤出一个介于苦涩和欣慰间的微笑。  
嗯，二十年。  
他的肩膀逐渐下落，然后他们再次陷入沉默。簌簌的脚步声蔓延在脚下，让嬴政情不自禁地对比着他们最后一次见面，和现在如此相像。

-

是成蟜先迈出这一步的，但要说嬴政从没想过，那他一定是在撒谎。

-  
雨季开始了，濛濛细雨下勾连宫殿的连廊变成氤氲的灰色，偶尔一只飞鸟都孤寂地缄默着。黯淡的天光从东方挪到幕布般的苍穹上，再一点点沉入西边地平线尽头。所有的事物都是潮湿的，缓慢的，仿佛能拧出水来，一派死气沉沉。所以，唯一鲜活、火热、不同寻常的那一幕来来回回碾过嬴政的脑袋，发出无声的咆哮：为什么不可以？我看上去在乎吗？因为我是男人，还因为我是你弟弟？  
他凝望着檐角滴滴哒哒的雨丝出了神，被一阵风吹醒后吐出一口气。不知不觉间小他三年的弟弟填满了他的心，他很久以前留在他唇上的横蛮的吻还在隐隐作痛——好像他要用自己无处宣泄的愤怒和无助把石人唤醒，好像不顾后果地用一把烈火来烧，拿这个年纪所有的爱和幻想和坚决做一次破釜沉舟的交易。

-

有些事，从别人口中说出比自己领悟伤人得多。  
成蟜是在歌舞声中被摇醒的。他从自己的思绪里挣脱，朝自己的右侧望去——蒙恬，儿时的玩伴兼同僚，正以一种一半关切一半审查的目光注视他。他身上散发着薄薄的酒气，微热的汗水沿着额角缓缓流淌。深秋的寒意在宴饮达到高潮时被驱散，很快，成蟜也感受到身上的热度。  
“怎么了？”成蟜在他的桎梏下扭动肩膀，暗示着松手。在那只铁掌撤离后，他仍感受到皮肤下隐隐的疼痛。蒙恬没有回答，露出一个古怪的笑容，好像好笑又好像担忧。  
“我不知道你和君上有什么矛盾，可是过了这么久，你该原谅他了。”  
他的声音在歌声中飘浮。过了好一会儿，成蟜也没明白他在说什么。  
“我们没吵架。”成蟜抚平在肩膀上留下的掌状皱褶。这是他唯一能够想到的回应。不然，他还想要什么呢？顺着蒙恬的目光他迅速扫了一眼他的兄长，四目相对的那一刻他一愣，急忙撤回目光。  
“看见了？他在乎你。”  
有一刻成蟜想要张开口，大声反驳：你又不是那个被辜负的、被推开的、被背叛的，你怎么知道？你怎么会理解？然后他的火气转移了目标，毕竟好友只是好心。他在对嬴政生气。时至今日，他还能听见埋葬在心底沙土下的少年流泪的声音，宛如一支来自旧日的哀歌。这不公平，嬴政露出的目光就像在恳求从成蟜那里得到一样不配拥有的东西，而正是他自己把它摔得粉碎。时光没有把他的感情抹平，只是淡去，隐退进他的生活，同时随时准备破土而出。  
“那又怎么样？”他反问，语气酸涩，带着敌意，他咬紧舌头，克制着不让火气殃及旁人，“我们已经二十年没见过了，我对他就像陌生人，不是你说我几句就能解决的。”  
他低着头，注视面前半凉的菜肴和温酒，提醒他自己身上的酒味。说的话太冲了，一股愧疚油然而生，但成蟜不打算道歉。他听见衣服布料摩擦的声音，以为蒙恬会放过这个话题，但他的声音又飘了过来，如同舞女随风飘动的裙摆。  
“……你们应该谈谈。无论怎样，他都是你兄弟。”

我们是兄弟。  
哪又怎么样？你一开始就没在乎过。  
他们对视着，成蟜抬起头用力地吻了他，舌尖濡湿唇面，抿住嬴政的下唇厮磨。他数着自己的心跳，每两下的间隙里，他都感觉到随着时间推延，自己胸腔内的沉重感一点点下坠。最后，那股尴尬和自卑攫住了他的肩膀，成蟜后退一小步，为了克制满盈的泪水而睁大双眼，努力动弹因害怕而僵硬的肌肉，挤出一个笑。  
你看，我们都想要。  
他注视着熟悉的脸上陌生的表情：微微的厌倦和冷漠。有一瞬间，他以为他兄长下一刻就会露出笑容，噗嗤笑出声，然后伸手轻敲他的额头，低声呢喃小傻子，我当然爱你。他被这微弱的希冀鼓舞着，仰着头紧紧凝视着不久前才因为自己而荡漾着温暖和笑意的眸子，此刻却只剩下一片冰冷，把他可以烫弯刀刃的内心冻结成冰。  
可我不想要。

-

过了这么久再度注视他兄弟的眼睛很奇怪。不知怎的，每当成蟜回首往事，他哥哥的印象还停留在多年以前拒绝他的模样：冷漠的、自私的、同情的。他记得每个细节，雨后初晴土壤和植被散发的芳香和淡金色太阳在天幕的位置他能一一道来；他记得他扭过头抹眼泪，隐忍着咬住下唇没发出声音，欺骗自己这样他兄长就不会看到；他记得一碧如洗的天空倒映在嬴政眼里多么好看；他记得自己倔强地梗着脖子头也不回地选择朝身后的小路大步走去，一点也没在意终点会在何方；他记得落在自己手腕上钝重的痛感，还有皱着眉无可奈何的一声“好了，我们回去吧”。  
他记得自己稚气地甩开他的手，绕了一大圈，独自回到寝宫。  
现在，他有自己的生活，有妻子和儿女。天下初定，但成蟜不会在咸阳久留，就算嬴政不说他也会要求去一个没有这么多回忆的地方。尽管有时候，他会有找到他、就像蒙恬说的那样好好谈谈的冲动。只要意志力强大，他可以应付过去；或者，回来的宓辛会转移他的注意力，让他把那段经年旧梦重新塞回角落，让那股冲动逐渐淡去。  
隐隐约约，他知道这一天总会到来。渴望或者不渴望，挣扎总是徒劳无功。  
现在，他如二十年前一样斜斜依靠在阑干旁，左手边靠着他哥哥。无需回头他也能够感觉到屋内，宓辛正略带担忧地注视着他们。她总是这么爱担心。成蟜想着。战争时期就是如此。负罪感缠绕着，成蟜知道她有多想了解他的家庭，过去二十年他一直缄口不提，逃避一切。如今他逃避了半辈子的人就在眼前。  
“我需要你，”他注视着他哥哥，而嬴政注视着前方，那棵在细雨中被逐渐打湿的桃树，成蟜好奇如果嬴政回过头，他有没有勇气与他对视，“都城需要新的禁卫军将领。”  
成蟜不禁想着，如果时光回溯二十年，他会因此而雀跃不已。但那时他资历太浅，不配得到这个位置。  
“嗯哼，”他回应着，极力掩饰胸腔中泛起的痛苦，“你一定有比我更好的人选。蒙恬，王翦，杨端和……他们都很优秀。”  
“我需要你，”他兄长打断了他的话，微微侧过头对上他的目光，其中的坚决隐藏在平静的眸子后，让成蟜猛地一窒。他吞咽着，从对方的眼中看见了自己。  
“你一个人也可以的。”他缓缓回答，尽量表现得平静而稳重。他从来都不需要自己对吗？和过去一样，说丢就丢。  
清澈的湖面因他的话激起一道波纹，成蟜以为他下一秒就会动怒。“我不想一个人。”嬴政脱口而出，仿佛成蟜默许了这件事一样目光坦荡而理所应当。  
这不公平，嬴政没资格说这样的话。可成蟜在点头以前就知道他已经失败了，命中注定，他无处可逃，之后他就该向宓辛告别，然后做出无数保证。我会回来的，成蟜在心里发誓，回到妻子身边，无论发生什么。哪怕把自己渴求的一切抛在身后。  
哪怕意味着再一次，他要亲手在他和嬴政之间拓宽用离开和放弃铸就的沟壑。

-

“都结束了，”他说。  
和昨晚他预想的一样，成蟜眼里闪过一阵恍然，却没有惊讶。他弟弟已经嗅到了气氛的改变，然后情不自禁蜷缩起手指。  
“什么结束了？”他困惑地询问着，无辜而脆弱，嬴政分不清他是故意装傻还是真的不明白。  
“我们，这一切。”  
“为什么？”  
这也是预料之中的问题，嬴政翻出早已打好腹稿的回答。  
“我不想再偷偷摸摸了。而且，我们是兄弟，这一切都是错的。”  
“撒谎，”他弟弟的声音突然拔高，染上了愤怒和难以置信，让嬴政猛地一颤，“那又怎么样？你一开始就没在乎过，否则我们早就结束了。”  
他喉间泛起苦涩的味道。如果这是个质问，自己已经默认了。然后成蟜突然踮起脚吻了他，像第一个吻一样热烈、心心念念渴望回应；但同时嬴政不得不注意到他的吻不再生涩，透过湿润的唇舌他清晰地听见他弟弟胸腔里那颗心脏承载的所有小心翼翼和乞求。用尽全身力气他才没有闭上眼，朝前倾身回吻他、手指绕进熟悉的发尾。  
成蟜离开了，嬴政感受到他的唇上还缠绕着这孩子紊乱的呼吸。那双睁大的眼睛里仿佛听得见流泪的声音。而他努力安慰的微笑和接下来的话给了嬴政最后一次重击，每个字都镌刻在他的骨骼上。  
“看见了？我们都想要。”  
如果不是那个微笑太过绝望，嬴政也许会被糊弄过去，以为他听到了自己的心声。  
“可我不想。”  
他喃喃地说。这是他这辈子撒过的最大的慌。

-

成蟜回来之后的好几个月，嬴政都浑浑噩噩无力思考。他无法正视每天清晨分别，宓辛为成蟜扣上的猬甲，同样无法面对的是那个事实：每晚回府，他将亲吻他妻子的脸颊与她相拥而眠。关掉控制情感的开关只不过带来一阵白噪音；比起这个，他更不想再度感受那种触目惊心的嫉妒和苦涩。  
秋去冬来，新年将至。嬴政在成蟜一点点改变的态度里找到要他加强夜巡的勇气。头一个月，他们的短对话和臣子面对帝王时无二，恭敬过分成了疏远，然后渐渐的，他弟弟本性里欢快的一面浮了上来，时不时露出单纯的微笑，甚至可以面不改色地和嬴政开起一些与过去日子里无二的玩笑。  
二十年前，他知道和成蟜断绝关系就意味着他们永远回不到过去；在成蟜望着他展露笑颜时，嬴政却由衷希望他能够得到一个弥补的机会。他们靠得那么近，伸出手他就能像儿时那样把弟弟揽进怀里，当面前出现一个真实可触的快乐的成蟜时，嬴政很难说服自己微微加剧的心跳是幻觉。  
他一定是在这种虚幻的幸福感里待得太久。所以当他弟弟露出为难犹豫的神色后，他感到脸上一阵火辣。太明显又太笨拙，就差直接说出“我不想你和宓辛在一起。”熟悉的酸涩感转瞬即逝，就当他以为成蟜会拒绝的时候，他开口，答应了。  
当天晚上，嬴政己会睡得很踏实，可他又做梦了。他梦见没有自己成蟜也过得很好，无数次，他梦见过相似的场景，第无数次和第一次一样害怕。  
他努力不去注意，成蟜还是小心翼翼保持着距离，刻意避免和他肩膀摩擦，或者手指相碰。

-

成蟜要娶樊於期的遗孀的消息传来时，他们已经整整一年没说过话了。直到请帖交到手上，那沉甸甸的重量才将他拉回现实——眩晕感，还有心窝被冰棱缓慢穿透的凉意袭击了他。纷乱的念头须臾间闪过脑海：不可能。宓辛比他大了十岁，她是个有四个孩子的母亲。成蟜不会在这个时候忘掉我。他自己都还是个孩子。不可能。不可能。  
嬴政本以为这是报复。他想要在婚礼上抓住成蟜的手腕直到十指流血也不放手，诘问他为什么要这么做。但成蟜的眼眸温柔如水，相似的爱慕和陌生的忧愁（是嬴政自己让那明眸蒙上忧愁，他肯定）转移了对象。利剑不能让他退宿，可是这目光可以。敬酒和祝词，他一点自己正在做的感觉都没有，好在他的肌肉知道如何反应，完全没有必要装得无动于衷。  
他唯一不懂的是最后宴席结束，穿过一批批离去的宾客他眺望嬴政的目光。夜半三更，鼓声绵绵。烛光烧花了他的眼睛，嬴政没有看清他的表情。是恳求，无助，忧伤，愤怒，还是无所谓？如果是恳求，他又在恳求什么？恳求嬴政能够和另外一个插足他们之间的女人相处无事吗？  
当天夜里，他和其他没有离开的客人一样，留宿在府上。当他意识到只剩下他一个人时——无论是现在，真实世界的此时此刻，还是将来——他甚至没有支撑到床边，就膝盖着地跪在地上。他把脸埋进双手里，红了眼圈，发现一滴泪都流不出来。  
婚礼隆重得不像一个寡妇应得的，但同时也仓促不已，一个月后成蟜就该领兵攻赵。樊於期的寡妇，成蟜的新娘，和他唯一的弟弟去了一个他一辈子也不会懂的地域。于此同时，他留在原地，一座被回忆和伤痕掏空的旧城。

-


	2. Chapter 2

成蟜已经快忘了他曾经的生活。习惯了马蹄声和兵甲的碰撞，再度呼吸城市内安宁太平的空气总让他恍惚。在过去他熟悉如掌纹的街衢上巡视，他越发觉得自己是个家乡的客人。他翻找着昔日回忆：吆喝的商贩改变了位置，他最爱的酒楼成了居民的楼房，熟识的人大多搬走；周围的一切都不是他的。他唯一能够紧紧抓握住的，除了妻子，只剩下那座屹立在城市中心的宫殿群，那是他年少时的家。  
夜深人静，雪花纷飞时，他静静带着一伍人走过巡查的街道，注视着灯光一盏盏熄灭，大雪覆盖的台阶逐渐变得雪白。靴子踩在雪地里，雪花融化成水，又凝结成冰。白色的雾气萦绕在鼻尖，很快消散  
每一次，他仰头透过内墙望着黑黢黢的建筑，总是看见一星半点的火光还在摇曳，和宓辛为了等他凌晨归来点上的烛台同样温暖。

-

临近新年总不会过于太平，失火和盗窃案仍旧发生。但成蟜总不会想到，这时候还会有劫匪。  
除夕前夜，城东失火，汹涌的火光照亮半边天空。他拨了一半人马去救火，另一半与他继续巡逻。劫匪一定是想要趁乱作案，墙屋噼啪崩倒的声音和呼救声、吆喝声足以盖过狭窄小巷里一户人家微弱的“救命”。  
案发后成蟜立刻独身先行，终于在雪花覆盖过脚印前追上了劫匪。很多人连怎样用剑都不明白，而成蟜从五岁开始就有老师专门教导，不出片刻他就按住劫犯，拿回失主的钱袋。他掂量着分量不多的碎钱，借着雪光的反射看了看跪在自己剑下颤抖不已的男人——一张粗糙、老实的庄稼汉的脸，心头涌起一阵恍然。  
菁华已竭，褰裳去之。  
说得自在。隐退可是要自己种田的。  
种田是不是很辛苦？  
当然。  
你种过吗？  
我见过。  
断片的记忆一层层剥裂，飘落，粉碎成灰烬。“你走罢。”成蟜收起剑，放松紧绷的喉头，尽量保持柔和。新春佳节，还有人等着这个人回家。也许还有一个妻子、一大群孩子等着他带回新衣和余钱。成蟜沉默着，努力忽视前一刻心脏突然抽搐带来的余痛，目送那人微微颤颤朝前走了几步，指腹摩挲着右手拇指上的扳指。  
“等等，”他摘下留有体温的旧玉，朝前抛给惊慌的劫匪，“这个拿去。”  
那是成蟜封侯时兄长交给他的，他从未摘下过它，此刻却也不觉得难受，胸口却被声带嘶哑的回声震得空荡荡。  
他觉得，这个人需要它远胜过自己。

-

成蟜知道自己的婚姻不被看好，连蒙恬都当面打趣过他是给自己娶了个母亲而非妻子回来。也许真的是这样，但成蟜早就意识到自己对年长的女性更容易有好感——因为他自己从小就没有母亲吧。在她们面前，他可以把年轻当做任性的借口，不在乎会不会有人蹙眉，拿一种又头疼又无奈的神情凝视他。  
宓辛初嫁的那年他才九岁，却也因宓辛这个秦国数一数二的美人出嫁而痛心不已。第一次见面，他看见了宓辛还在戴孝，但仍旧笑嘻嘻地在她的丝绸手绢上写下了姓名和生辰，在她收下以前坚持不让她走。婚后他去哪儿都带着她，人人以为是成蟜爱她，其实他对宓辛的依靠远甚过宓辛对他的。  
因为劫案，他不得不费了些功夫才把钱袋还给失主，动用一点权力才没有立案。回到府上雪已经停了，东方露出淡淡的鱼肚白，日出的景象如此璀璨又如此悲伤，好像在给予人生最贴切的讽刺。他吹灭了还在燃烧的蜡烛，坐在床沿边等着宓辛醒来，然后一起进宫去谒见秦王。他注视着宓辛鬓间的白发和逐渐苍老的容颜，头一次，凝固的时间开始流动，他清晰地意识到流失在他人身上的时光同样流失在自己身上：距离那个遥远的午后，嬴政说出“我们结束了”过了多久，距离那在桃花盛开，青草蓬发时的初吻又过了多久，距离他们第一次见面，注定改变自己命运的时刻过了多久。如果他现在打来一盆水，水面上的容颜一定不是印象里俊朗清瘦的模样。

-

成蟜没有告诉任何人昨夜他动过剑，可他就是知道了。没有在宓辛面前提，然而，就在他们单独相处的片刻内，嬴政的双手沉闷而迅速地游走在他身上，不带任何情欲，只是确认了一番成蟜没有受伤。这过分的保护欲时至今日依旧让成蟜想要咬着颊肉笑出来。下一刻他就因为震惊而失去知觉。哥哥揪住他的衣领，低头以一种凶狠的姿态吻住了他。唇齿碰撞挤压着，除却宣泄以外毫无情绪，然后他猛地伸手，把他推开。  
成蟜太过惊讶，后退了两步才站稳，寻求答案似的寻找他哥的目光。那双薄唇紧抿着，目光深邃，如同挑衅。这个吻什么都不是，仅仅是一种粗暴的解决。解决什么呢？成蟜突然不在乎了，好像那个早就被他杀死、埋葬在心底的男孩又活了过来，迅速占领他的全身。他看着自己瞬间来到嬴政面前，毋容置疑地伸出手掌，按住后颈咬住那双泛红的唇。我在做什么？这句话来回辗过他的脑海，然后这个吻改变了主导，他意识到嬴政的舌头在他自己口腔里，肆意挑逗搜刮着，好像在宣示着所有权和占领。  
他已经不记得他们间的吻应该是什么样的。由于气息紊乱而分开的时刻，成蟜注视自己微微弯下腰，下巴依靠在他兄长的肩头，迷恋地抿住他侧颈一小块皮肤。他的兄弟因为这个动作震了震，没有推开他，也没有环抱得更紧，接着被他刻意遗忘的记忆重新浮现：过去他也喜欢这么做，那时他的个子刚好能够舒服地卡在这个位置，埋头在他兄长的气息里喘息。  
一个更沉重的认知砸进他心里：嬴政一定还记得他的这个小习惯，因为他感到，嬴政正在朝前倾身，来适应自己拔高的身材。

-

那小子一站到十米开外的屏风后嬴政就发觉了，但他装作不知道，即使这毫无意义。他没有再听见什么声音，不过这不代表成蟜没有下一步动作。当声音从近在咫尺的地方响起时，嬴政一点也不惊讶。  
“你不能躲着我一辈子。”他苦涩地说。  
“睡你的觉。”  
嬴政背对着弟弟没有回头。他知道这命令没什么用，仍值得一试。语气中意味不明的气愤让成蟜短暂地闭上嘴，黑暗中嬴政扳回一局。  
“你讨厌我？”——他就知道他弟弟不会那么容易死心，但这句话背后真真切切的疑问让嬴政掀开被子（他不会真的这么认为吧？），半坐起来面对他，从鼻尖叹出一口气。  
“我没有，”他寻找着弟弟的眼睛，伸出手想要确定弟弟所在的位置。然后下一刻，温热的脸颊就蹭上他手心，“但这是不对的。”  
“帮我做功课也是不对的。”  
“你知道这是两码事。”  
成蟜再度陷入沉默，比前一次更长久地安静。就当嬴政送了口气，准备卸下心防时，他听见一阵布料摩挲的声音，成蟜的气息突然靠近，压迫着他们间为数不多的空气。  
“求你。”他低喃着，应该是眼睛的地方一片晶莹，让嬴政的心扭曲着，胃部发紧。他拒绝不了这个表情，于是扭过头，闭上双眼。  
“我是你哥哥，我应该保护你而不是……”他住了嘴，回望着弟弟，心平气和说完剩下的话。  
“而不是操你。”  
“你就不能一起做吗？”  
这个问句像一口辣椒，嬴政猛地一噎，瞪了成蟜一眼，这才发现他挨得有多近。  
“我知道我不该渴求这些，”他开口，说得很认真，拿出这个年纪所有的决心和坚持凝视着自己的兄长，一点点消除他们之间最后的距离，“但我伪装得够累了，而你恰好不知道怎样拒绝。”  
这个吻和第一个一样笨拙，仅仅是唇面贴着唇面而已。嬴政嗅到盐味，来自暴雨前的湿润的空气。他顺从地张开嘴，轻轻叼住他弟弟的下唇吮吸，舌尖在唇珠上留下自己的印记。  
“回去吧。”他说，知道今晚不能让成蟜留下来。从成蟜若有所思微眯起眼的样子，他知道这孩子看出了他的丢兵卸甲。他稍稍后退了一点，空气仍旧在不断升温，然后回馈似的，他弟弟朝前偏过头，学着刚才嬴政的样子舌尖钻进唇缝。每一个触碰都小心而柔软，像嬴政握在手间成蟜的发丝，让嬴政舒坦地低吟一声，包裹住自己口中的舌头，朝前舔了一下。  
直到成蟜主动结束这个吻，嬴政才退却。他望着逐渐在黑暗中清晰起来的轮廓，有些失神。  
“你不许再躲着我。”他说，声音里染着些许稚气的生气。嬴政点点头，整理起被子。  
“睡觉去吧。”他诚恳地凝视他，如果成蟜不愿意，他也不知道该怎样把他强行赶走。隔着墨一样的黑色，他分辨出他弟弟唇角扬起一个久违的明亮的弧度。  
嬴政心里也知道，今晚他们谁都难以入眠。

-

很多时候，成蟜都在嫌他的家太大。倘若想要见到住在东宫的兄长，他不得不沿着连廊经过半个宫殿群。  
很多时候，他都在嫌这座巍峨的宫殿群太小。先王总共只有两个子嗣，他们太引人注目，稍不留神就会被人看出来他们在做什么好事。  
在一起的时间总是太短太短，只够不时交换一个吻。成蟜还没得到他兄长的正式同意，不过就算没有，他得到的也是十分近似的东西。他期待着下一次他们被单独留在一起的时候，想和兄长在玩些新花样。

这个吻就像从前，除了渴望的人调换了位置。他的胃由于过度紧张痉挛抽搐，靠在他哥哥肩头喘息得像一条濒死的鱼。他希望自己能够被撕裂成两半：一半交给宓辛，继续做她忠诚的丈夫；另一半交给嬴政，和他时时刻刻黏在一起，这样就不会有空隙，让他思考他们现在的关系到底该怎么处理，让无时无刻不附着在他肋骨上的负罪感被他兄长，这个更温暖、更强大的存在抚平。  
他不重，成蟜绝望地想，他只是我的兄弟。

-

成蟜躺在床上，和往常一样等待胸口的疼痛一点点散去。他的目光顺着被风吹起的帘帐落到悬挂墙上的佩剑。他想起他十六岁时的夏天——不对，他才十五岁，因为那时嬴政也只有十八岁——他终于可以丢掉木剑，拿起真枪实剑和他哥比试比试拳脚功夫。回忆安定了他的情绪。成蟜接着想起，那是很热的日子，为了躲避酷暑，天将亮不亮他们就醒了，来到训练场。蒙蒙亮的天空下还闪烁着繁星，画布般的苍穹让他分心，仅仅依靠肌肉记忆而非脑子按着简易套路刺探着他哥。  
东方的鱼肚白很快被橘黄色取代，鱼鳞状的碎云洒满天顶。一丝风都没有，所以它们静止般纹丝不动。随着进程，他很快出了汗，衣服下包裹着运动带来的热量。汗水流下额头，挂在眼角，嬴政的脸一点点从灰色中显露，成蟜越来越难以将目光移开，集中在他的剑与步法上。  
嬴政突然朝前突刺，倘若成蟜能够快半分，借着惯性握紧剑柄，就算挡不住，也不至于失手让他挑掉手里的剑。咣当一声，成蟜送出的迟到的失去准星的进攻砸落在地。他的兄长低低喘息着，收回长剑。  
“就这样，成蟜？”他的语气里包裹着无害的嘲弄，也许还因为弟弟的不专注而染上的严格。成蟜蓦地脸红了，懒得费心去拾起剑进行第二轮的比试，年轻人的自尊心让他下一刻就朝前撞倒吃惊的兄长。“还没完。”他低吼着，强迫自己把注意力放回训练上，腿钩到嬴政身上翻转两人。隔着薄薄的衣物，他清晰地感受到他哥腰部和腿部肌肉的蓄力，几下翻滚后，他的脑袋磕到石块，眼前一片银光。他哼了一声，而嬴政没放过他，把动力加到那一摔上，前臂挡住他的脖子。成蟜扭动着，发觉自己的腿部被分剪着压制，接着，一滴汗珠砸落在唇上，流进口腔。他的兄弟仰起身，朝他笑了一笑，问道：“还有别的招吗？”  
不甘心地，成蟜在紧握中再度挣扎，瞪着眼前笑盈盈的脸，燥热感冲上脑门（因为他哥的气息笼罩着他；因为只要偏偏头，他就能碰到近在咫尺的软唇）。他猛地抬高臀部，膝盖从图中腹部钻出来加紧他的腰，朝侧面狠狠摔去——他没想到这么容易。下一刻他感受到身体下挺硬的线条，可同样的错误他可不会犯第二次。在他哥准备半抬起身抓握住他的身体时，他伸出支起手肘，下巴蹭过胸膛抢先扣住他哥的咽喉调整好姿势，任凭一手一脚怎样死死缠住他的身体也不松手。和扣在他脖子上的温度比，嬴政的体温略高几分，他嗅到汗湿皮肤下甜丝丝的味道。他硬起来而且胯部紧贴着他的兄长，在上升的朝阳里费力地解读他突然凝固的神情。  
然后，他意识到他哥的全身突然松软下来。沉默地松开桎梏，成蟜半跪着退到距离嬴政几寸的地方，仰头等待他说些什么。天已经大亮了，飞鸟叽叽喳喳在树枝和屋顶上鸣叫，再过一会儿他就能听见人声。  
但嬴政什么也没说。他朝前压住成蟜的肩膀，膝盖挤进他腿间，当他们的性器相互挤压厮摩，成蟜听见自己低吟出声，然后把最后一丝理智丢到脑后，发力朝前推挤，再度和他哥争夺了片刻的主动权。最终，伴随着一声妥协的嘤咛，落在肩头和腰部的手掌把他朝前拉扯，唇上传来熟悉的压力。轻易地，成蟜一只手挤进他的衣衫，圈握住他的性器。他微微抬起头，注视嬴政半阖着眼一点点硬起来，挺腰撞进他的掌心。他再度低下脑袋，沿着颈部的弧度吻到侧面，小口轻抿舔吻；他的手指一刻也不停，套弄得越来越快，直到最后一刻才抽离。  
高潮的余韵过去后，成蟜注视着自己兄长的眼睛，在刻意压抑的喘息声中看着那在晨光中逐渐清晰起来的瞳孔。就像戴上面具，他的神色复杂而难以解读。然后，那道目光下移，落到仍旧挺硬的成蟜身上。  
成蟜根本说不出拒绝的话。就像火石和干草，空气似乎在燃烧。他看着他哥温柔地把他调了个身，俯身脸颊靠近他的小腹。

-

走吧。很快就要热起来了。


	3. 尾声

很多年过去了，嬴政还记得听人说过，陈年旧事可以被埋葬。他咬紧牙槽告诉自己这是不对的，因为往事会自己爬上来。回首前尘，他意识到自己始终在窥视那条荒僻的小径，一直通往一扇虚掩在光秃秃的桃花枝丫下的门。他伸出手，抚摸它，冰冷的雾气顺着湿透的木材攀上指纹；他想象着这扇门之后的景象，在梦中勾勒出他没有亲眼看见的一切：微弱的红色烛光，随风而起的帘帐。一切都在那个时候敲定，他把成蟜交付给另外一个人。  
梦里涌上心头的情感虚幻得像一张雾中的蛛网。他记得自己抚摸着弟弟的肩膀，掌心中嶙峋的骨骼清晰分明；成蟜看起来那么顺从，偏头迎向他的手掌。某种邪恶而黑暗、叫嚣着愤怒和背叛的东西沿着他的血管滋生，嬴政不得不紧咬住颊肉，才能抑制住拒绝他戍关的话。

-

他不该如此平静；就算他不怀念，至少也该因为感激兄长多年如一日的爱而流下几滴眼泪。但是，没有，只有潮水般的疲倦吞没了他，在这陌生的崎岖的山镇上，他闭上眼，蛙声和虫声连成一片浩瀚旷野，如雨如雷。  
他习惯了入睡时的杂音：儿时立侍床头的侍女的呼吸，稍长时萦绕在发顶的兄长的吐息；流连妓馆时，他也喜欢留宿一整夜，在暖香温玉里抚慰自己疼痛又愤怒的思念；最后是宓辛，她温暖的臂弯驱赶了无数打扰他安眠的梦魇。  
如今追忆，几个月前的事仿佛隔了万水千山，而少年时的回忆却清晰如昨日；他在回忆里注视的那双媚眼，不施粉黛也能迷倒众生，可他是因为这个才喜欢她的吗？不是因为那眼角的上挑，那密长的睫毛和乌黑的瞳仁和他兄长有几分神似？宓辛的内敛、沉默、心思总要成蟜煞费苦心地猜来猜去，和嬴政是不是一模一样？他追忆着，眼前的黑暗开始摇曳模糊。唯一的不同，大概是成蟜为了得到什么而故意露出委屈的眼神时，两个世上他最爱的人的反应：宓辛会笑着把他推下床，告诉他有四个孩子的母亲不吃这一套；而嬴政，他会纠结（你不能再让我这么做了，成蟜），可最后总是妥协，让他如愿。  
他闭上眼睛，拒绝再想起他。  
逃离的车轮滚滚流动着，一路向前。在与宓辛交换着彼此忠诚的呼吸时，他已经距离嬴政半个天下的距离。


End file.
